Trouble In A Tank Top
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Marianas Trench and All Time Low are touring together, and the night before the tour kick off, Josh really wants to room with Jack. Josh Ramsay/Jack Barakat. Slash.


"Hey, Jack! What's up man? It's been too long. I can't wait to kick off this tour with you guys." Josh Ramsay said, walking up to me. He grabbed my hand and hugged me quickly.

"Hey man. Good to see you again!" I said, thanking whatever gods may be for the fact that I'd worn sunglasses. As soon as Josh had pulled away, I was checking him out. Fuck, he was hot. I hadn't seen him since we'd done GYHO together and, if possible, he'd gotten better looking. Being single suited him. We'd been texting and talking on and off for a while, and it'd been a struggle for me to not shamelessly hit on him as soon as I found out his girlfriend had left him.

"This is gonna be great. Can't wait to hang with you guys again." I said, tearing my eyes away from the crotch of his skinny jeans. It was a hundred and fuck degrees out. How the hell was this dude in black skinnies and a hoodie? I was melting in a tank top and shorts. He pushed his bangs away from his forehead, which I could tell was covered in sweat.

"I'm heading inside. You guys have a room yet?" He asked. Our bands were staying in a hotel for the night before the tour kicked off. Because why not?

"I dunno. Better go bug Rian, he actually bothers to know this shit," I said, shrugging.

"Alright," Josh said, a smile crossing his face. And was I dreaming, or did he just check me out? "Actually, if you want to, we should room together."

My jaw almost dropped. Josh. Ramsay. Sex god. Wanted to room with me. My first thought was 'Oh my god get inside of me.' but I just said "Yeah, that'd be cool. Matt and Alex can room together. I'll just go get my stuff and tell the band. Text me your room number."

"Yeah, I will. See you later man," Josh said, smiling at me and walking away with his suitcase. I took a second to stare at his ass before I turned around, practically walking into Alex.

"So I get to room with Matt while you and Ramsay fuck? Awesome," Alex said, laughing. I punched him on the arm before wrapping my arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"You just wish I was fucking you," I purred, making Alex squirm.

"You're such a freak. I love you though. Take your shit and be gone!" Alex wiggled out of my arms and pushed me towards the van. I grabbed my suitcase and checked my phone. I had a text from Josh.

"Hey Jacky. I'm in 1732. See you soon(:"

I quickly texted him back.

"On my way up now. See you(:"

I made my way to the room quickly. The elevator was too slow for my jittery self, and it didn't help that it was getting late and I'd been up for pushing 24 hours. Red Bull was my best friend. So was the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I knocked on the door to our room and waited for Josh to answer. When he pulled the door open, a smile crossed his face. And my jaw dropped. Josh fucking Ramsay had just answered the door to our hotel room in nothing but a towel. This guy was going to be the end of me. As I lugged my suitcase by him, I smirked.

"I know I'm hot, but damn, Josh. You could've at least left your pants on before I got here," I said, huffing as I threw my suitcase on to the bed the Josh's crap wasn't on. Bastard had taken the bed by the window.

"You're just so hard to resist, Jack," Josh said, suddenly right behind me.

"Are you drunk, dude?" I asked, turning around and eyeing the slightly taller man suspiciously. Josh didn't drink, but he was being weird.

"Nah, but you're really hot in that tank top," I about died. What the hell was he doing? I thought as Josh's hands pressed against my chest. Wasn't this guy supposed to be straight? Like obviously I questioned the sparkles and the skinny jeans and the candy apple leather pants, but I'd never even seen him look at another guy. I was still painfully aware of one of his hands working its way up under my tank top as the other held his towel loosely over his hips.

"What the fuck, Josh? What're you doing?" I asked a little breathlessly. I wasn't complaining, I was just surprised. This was some guy that I, in all honesty, barely knew. He was sexy as fuck and I would do him in a heartbeat, but this wasn't like him.

"Come on, Jack. I know you want me. You don't hide it very well," He smirked, meeting my eyes. His blue grey eyes were pure sex. I gulped, and he laughed. "Take off your shirt."

I raised my eyebrows before obeying. I secretly thought it was totally hot when I was being told what to do. If this was an indicator for the rest of the night, maybe I would just stop asking questions. I tossed the tank top behind me on to the bed, turning back to Josh. He was biting his lower lip, eyeing me. I was suddenly self-conscious, and crossed my arms.

"No, leave your arms down," Josh said, stepping up to me again. His hands fell to my hips and I kept my eyes intentionally on his face when his towel dropped. "You can look, come on, I know you want to," Josh whispered, his lips at my ear. I groaned and leaned against him, putting my hands on his sides.

I glanced down, catching a glimpse of Josh's half-hard cock between us. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. It's a miracle he gets that thing into the pants he wears. I was distracted when Josh removed his hand from my hip and turned my chin up, kissing me.

'Josh Ramsay is a mind-blowing kisser.' Was the only thought I could form before he was pushing me back until my knees hit the bed he was to be sleeping on tonight. His hands then traveled down my chest and stomach, unbuttoning my shorts and unzipping them as well. I moaned softly into his mouth as he slipped his hands into my shorts, but over my boxers. He palmed at my hardening cock, his large hand covering almost the entire thing.

He pulled away from my lips, only to sit back on his knees and tug off my shorts and my boxers in one go, letting me kick them to the floor when they got to my ankles. I was so beyond questioning what was going on. Clearly the blood meant for the questioning part of my brain was going straight to my dick, leaving my speechless. Which was good, because out of nowhere at all Josh's lips were on my cock.

"Oh my fuck, Josh," I groaned, my fingers finding his thick black and blonde hair and grabbing on tight. His full lips pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down my length, which was rock hard by now. When he got to the tip, he licked at the head of my cock, his tongue stud making a tingling sensation start in my abdomen. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck."

Josh wrapped his lips around the tip of my cock, sucking and looking up at me. I looked down at him for a few seconds before his eyes met mine. I couldn't take it anymore; I opened my mouth and let out a loud groan, my head falling back against the bed. Josh bobbed his head a few times, taking in as much of my length as he could, running his tongue stud up against the bottom of my cock. He stopped before I could even fully grasp that I was getting a blow job from Josh motherfucking Ramsay, and kissed his way back up to my lips, pushing my legs apart so he could settle between them.

I heard shuffling beside me and looked over, noticing Josh had his hand in his bag.

"What-"I cut myself off when Josh pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Guess he'd been reading my mind earlier when I'd thought 'Get in me.'

"Shh, Matt and Alex are in the room right next to us," Josh said, coating two of his fingers in the lube. I braced myself for his fingers and relaxed as he brought his lips back to mine. He ran his tongue over my upper lip, coaxing me to open my mouth. When I did his tongue met mine, and his tongue stud was driving me crazy. I felt his fingers press against my entrance before entering me. I groaned and arched my back, finding pleasure in the burning stretch I was feeling. He slowly pulled his long fingers halfway out before pushing them back in. I had to pull away from the kiss to catch my breath, inhaling sharply as he found that one spot that drove me crazy and held my lower lip between his teeth for just a moment.

"Fuck, Josh. I need you. Please," I begged as he kept moving his fingers in and out of my slowly. He grinned widely before kissing me softly again and sitting up. He grabbed the condom, tearing it open and rolling it down over his impressively huge cock. He poured some more lube into his hand, rubbing it over himself before leaning back over me.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt his thick cock press against me. He started kissing and biting at my neck and shoulder, obviously an attempt to distract me. It wasn't working as well as I think he hoped it would, because the burning and stretching feeling could not be disguised or distracted from.

"Fuck. It hurts so good," I mumbled through my teeth, relaxing as much as possible as Josh continued to push into me.

"Shit, dammit, Jack. So tight," Josh said, biting into my shoulder as he was finally all the way in. Neither of us moved, just breathed in and out slowly and shakily. Josh was still biting and sucking on my skin in a way that told me I'd have a hickey in the morning, but it felt so good that I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck.

Josh stayed still until finally I was somewhat used to his large cock and I rocked my hips upward. He started off at a slow pace, but quickly noticed that was not what I wanted at all. He moaned my name hotly before wrapping his fingers around my cock and jerking me off in time with his constantly harder and faster thrusts.

My head fell back against the bed again as he found my prostate with his cock. I closed my eyes and my mouth fell open, his name a chant falling from my lips. "Fuck, Josh, fuck, oh my GOD JOSH!" I moaned, louder than I should have. His lips came crashing down on mine as he continued to roughly fuck me, his hand tightening around my cock as his brushed my prostate over and over again. It was too much; I was putty in this older man's hands as he continued to have his way with me. I dug my nails into his back and pulled him closer, probably drawing blood.

Josh's thrusts were starting to get sloppy and his forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Goddamn, Jack, I'm gonna cum," He groaned, his voice coming out rough and low.

"I'm so close, don't stop," I arched my hips up off of the bed, wrapping my hand around his and speeding up and tightening his grip on my cock. It took him maybe two more thrusts before it was all over. His body shook and hot moans of my name fell from his lips as he finished, not stopping until I joined him. My cum sprayed onto our stomachs as he slowly came to a stop, not pulling out yet.

We made out for a few minutes before he pulled away, turning over and tossing the used condom into the trash can between our beds.

"That was…"

"Yeah. Wow," I finished for him, looking over at him for signs of regret. Instead he smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's take a shower."


End file.
